Roidmude 081
Roidmude 081 appeared in 2015 TV series called Kamen Rider Drive. Roidmude 081 (ロイミュード０８１ Roimyūdo Zero Hachi Ichi) was a Low-Class Spider-Type Roidmude combatman, who was later upgraded into a member of the Reaper Legion. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Powers and Abilities Low-Class * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Wall Crawling: Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Webbing: Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. Reaper * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Wall Crawling: Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Webbing: Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Enhanced Combat Capability: After modifications made by Medic, 081's combat capability arises, which make him stronger than other Low-Class Roidmudes. * Superhuman Jump: Reaper Legion Roidmudes can jump in a greater height. * Acceleration: Reaper Legion Roidmudes can run in a blinding speed. * Roidmude Core Elimination: According to Medic, members of Reaper Legion can eliminate any Roidmude's Core. Category:Creatures Category:Robots Category:Spiders Category:Arachnids Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Insects Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Kamen Rider Universe